Hiruko Ubusuna
Hiruko Ubusuna is a powerful Japanese dark sorcerer and the main antagonist of the 2002 videogame Shinobi. History Hiruko is a power-mad sorcerer who tried to cover the Earth in darkness and rule over its inhabitants byperforming accursed rituals and unleashing legions of dark spirits called Hellspawn before he was stopped and killed by the Oboro Clan, and sealed away 72 years ago before the present events of the story. For many years, he was guarded by shrine guardians under the care of the Oboro Clan, and these guardians are members of the Ubusana family whose ancestor and onmiyouji is non other then Hiruko himself. Hiroku's Revenge Decades later, Ageha freed him so that he can bring Moritsune back from the dead. He also brought several Oboro Clan members he killed in revenge, back to life as his henchmen along with legions of Hellspawn he has summoned. His goal is to let Hotsuma kill all of his minions so that their souls will fuse in Akujiki and make the sword stronger, after which he can kill Hotsuma and use the power of Akujiki to help him take over the world. Hiruko's other yet, similar goal however, was aimed at sacrificing the life of his young direct descendant Kagari Ubusuna that he kidnapped and tried to kill in order to revive the living, demonic statue called Yatsurao and use him to help enslave humanity. He did so with the aid of the Nakatomi Corporation, a modern high-tech company whom he secretly made connections with and also manipulated into reconstructing Yatsurao. But Yatsurao was destroyed by Hotsuma in battle and Kagari was saved, yet however, her evil ancestor in his delight absorbed from the defeated Yatsurao all the Yin of countless souls killed in the earthquake, thus transforming himself into an all-powerful teenage sorcerer with his youth rejuvenated and his dark magic increased. After a long battle at the Golden Palace, Hiruko is killed by Hotsuma and his soul is devoured by Akujiki. Powers and Abilities Hiruko himself is a skilled sorcerer in Japanese dark magic. He can summon hellspawn demons and resurrected people at his command through incantations and scroll-like talismans called Gojufus. He can unleash an arsenal of elemental and mystical attacks upon his enemies with his chant "I call forth". The certain phrases of his chants with these element-based attacks which also can be avoided, are "the fires of hell", "the powers of the heavens", "the icy touch of death", and "the wrath of the earth". When he asborbed the yin of his many victims and the power of Yatsurao, he suddenly gain his youth and his powers dramatically increased. In this form, he can unleash his ultimate attack: a magical attack of five energy laser beams composed of souls as he says "Spirits of the netherworld, obey your master!". Gallery Young Hiruko.jpg|Young Hiroku Old Hiruko.jpg|Old Hiruko Teenage Hiruko Ubusuna.jpg Young Hiruko Ubusuna.jpg Young Ubusuna Hiruko.jpg Old Hiruko Ubusuna.jpg Elder Hiruko Ubusuna.jpg Master Hiruko Ubusuna.jpg Hiruko-sama.jpg Old Ubusuna Hiruko.jpg Ubusuna Hiruko.jpg Dark Hiruko Ubusuna.jpg Master Hiruko.jpg Trivia *Hiruko because of his magic is a onmiyouji, a practitioner of the traditional Japanese esoteric cosmology. *Hiruko Ubusuna shares a similar trait with Arkham, Ivo Shandor and Queen Taramis, for each evildoer sought to sacrifice their relatives/descendants in exchange for ultimate power. Category:Sorcerers Category:Evil from the past Category:Video Game Villains Category:Final Boss Category:Bosses Category:Bigger Bads Category:Wizards Category:Necromancers Category:Dark Lord Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Master Manipulator Category:Misanthropes Category:Xenophobes Category:Social Darwinists Category:Summoners Category:Arrogant Villains Category:God Wannabe Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Sadists Category:Curse-Bearers Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Male Villains Category:Old Villains Category:Teenage Villains Category:Empowered Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Depowered Villains Category:Child Murderer Category:Murderer Category:Mass Murderer Category:Serial Killers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Charismatic villain Category:Dark Messiah Category:Evil Light Category:Elementals Category:Cryomancers Category:Electrokinetic Villains Category:Geokinetic Villains Category:Dark Priests Category:Trickster Category:Psychopath Category:Sociopaths Category:Related to Hero Category:Supernatural Category:Deceased Villains Category:Damned Souls Category:Neutral Evil